


A Perfect Night

by Queerbutstillhere



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, midnight pancakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerbutstillhere/pseuds/Queerbutstillhere
Summary: Peter Parker was safe and warm. He always had been, ever since they’d met four years ago. Their history had its ups and downs, but Harley would never go back and redo any of it. He had ended up with an amazing, handsome, loving boyfriend. Even if he had lost a lot in that process, it was all worth it.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	A Perfect Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bisexualoftheblade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualoftheblade/gifts).



> Hello.
> 
> Once upon a time I swore to myself I'd never write this pairing again. Not for any reason. They're not a problematic pairing or anything, there's no reason for this promise I made to myself. It was just simply because of fics I had written for them that i now viewed as cringe. 
> 
> And then I met someone and they light up my world and I'd do absolutely anything for them. Including writing the pairing I viewed as cringe because apparently they knew my writing a year before we met because they read those fics I viewed as cringe and really enjoyed them.
> 
> So here we are. 
> 
> Happy Valentines day my love. A gift, just for you.

“Hey pete?”

“Yeap?”

“Wh- what the fuck are you doing on the ceiling?”

“I think better up here.”

“It’s 1am!”

“You’re still up too.”

“. . . Okay you got me there.”

Harley looked up at his boyfriend, who was in fact on the ceiling, sitting cross legged, reading from a book like he was sitting on the living room floor. Harley had been in his shop, tearing apart an old power converter, and hadn’t realized how late it was. Or that he hadn’t eaten.

Peter looked like a mess, his brown curls falling down towards the floor, his face tinged slightly red. He wasn’t wearing a shirt, probably because it was more annoying than it was worth, and his sweatpants looked like they had a coffee stain on them.

Harley couldn’t be more in love.

“Hey have you eaten?”

There was a long pause, Peter slowly reaching out to turn a page.

“No.”

“Cool me neither.”

Harley turned to the fridge, pulling it open and starting to shove cartons around to see what their options were. It was too late to order takeout at this point, so they’d either have to eat leftovers or cook. 

“What are you working on out there?”

“Trying to pull apart that old power converter, see if I can restore it.”

“Isn’t that inefficient?”

“Oh completely.”

“Then why?” 

Peter landed with a thump behind him. Harley only jumped slightly.

“Old people like old things. They’ll pay more than you expect for it.”

“I guess.”

Strong arms wrapped around his waist, accompanied by a soft kiss pressed to his shoulder. Harley automatically leaned back into the superhero, smiling to himself.

“So, what are we thinking, Keener?”

“I’m thinking,” he hummed softly. “That I want some midnight pancakes.”

Peter laughed, crisp and loud in Harley’s ear.

“Okay, punk, midnight pancakes it is.”

“Punk,” Harley repeated fondly, shaking his head.

Peter blew a small raspberry on his cheek before stepping back and going to the cabinets, starting to pull out the necessary ingredients. Harley grabbed his phone, turning on some music before going to help.

“Uh-uh. You need to go change and wash up, Mister Greasey Mechanic Man.”

Harley glanced down at his hands, which were stained brown from dirt and grease.

“Yes of course, Mister Squeaky Clean Photographer Man.”

He hip checked Peter lighty on his way out of the kitchen, going and doing as instructed. When he got back, wearing just boxers and one of Peter’s hoodies, he was in the middle of measuring out ingredients. Harley walked over and attached himself to Peter, copying his earlier position.

“Are you clean now?”

Harley hummed back. 

“Hands?”

He held out his hands so Peter could see, and once he got a hum of approval, he wrapped his arms around Peter’s stomach and pressed his cheek to his shoulder blade, just standing with him while he made pancakes.

Peter Parker was safe and warm. He always had been, ever since they’d met four years ago.

The first few years of their friendship had been a little rocky, built on the awkward connection of Tony Stark and a mutual interest in engineering. But what had started as “here you two seem like you would get along” quickly turned into two close friends, constantly messaging each other, and making occasional road trips to visit the other. And then sometime in college, they’d started flirting a little more, touching a lot more when they were together, until one day Peter just point blank stated he had a crush on Harley.

The long distance relationship was even harder. Especially since neither was out to their families, and Harley’s mom definitely wouldn’t be accepting. There had been a lot of nights crying over the distance, a lot of little gifts sent to the other, late night phone calls that always ended in one falling asleep before hanging up, so then the other one would stay on the phone until morning, when they’d wake up to find the other one waiting for them to wake. The longing was impossibly hard.

But Harley would never go back and redo any of it. He had ended up with an amazing, handsome, loving boyfriend. Even if he had lost a lot in that process, it was all worth it. It was all so worth it, just to be able to stand here and feel the vibrations of Peter humming along to the music.

“Okay, can you detach yourself and go heat up a pan?”

“Boooooo.”

“Oh my god.”

Peter laughed and turned, doing a little shuffle until he got a pan and put it on the stove, starting it heating up. The he gently grabbed one of Harley’s arms and tugged him around. Harley grinned up at him mischievously. 

“What are you doing?” Peter asked with a raised eyebrow, shaking his head. 

“Thieving.”

“Thieving what?”

“This.”

Harley leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to Peter’s lips. Peter chuckled softly, wrapping his arms around Harley’s neck and kissing him harder. They kissed until Peter was pressed against the counter, their pancakes completely forgotten, lost in each other.

It always was easy to get lost in each other. Sometimes that was just cuddling. Harley would get lost in Peter’s freckles, or the details in his curls, or he’d get lost staring into Peter’s eyes. Peter could make him forget his entire plan for the day, just with a single smile.

He was so in love.

“Okay, Okay, get off!” Peter huffed out, pushing Harley away, and slipping past to snatch up the pancake batter.

Harley just laughed, smiling softly at Peter, watching as he made their pancakes. 

This was a perfect night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> As Always you can check me out on tumblr at [Queerbutstillhere](https://queerbutstillhere.tumblr.com/) and [Queerbutstillhere-writes](https://queerbutstillhere-writes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
